granted
by Osaka the mindless
Summary: what is taken away is almost always first taken for granted, Bulma learns that. she also learns what she still has. sorry for taking forever kinda dead for ideas [temp on hold]
1. Chapter 1

Bulma stepped out of her sons house shaking her head wwith a smile trunks had always atracted young lady's and now he had chosen the one he wanted to be with forever. _Kohaku_ I guess I can live with her as a daughter she thought as she got in her car to go home. the short drive from trunks to her home was plesent and when she got home it was nearly sunset. Winter sunsets where always plesent she thought as she sat back on a bench in the yard the swing bench hadn't been used in a long time and it was nice to set there and think of all the stuff that had happend over the years. Her son and daughter had fineshed college bra had a lovely boyfriend and now Trunks was engaged to his own young lady. she let out a sigh and felt a large hand on her shoulder and jumped. Turning around she saw Vegeta.

"Vegeta you nearly scared me to death." She said exasertly.

"You should come in now it's cold and dark." He said and headed back to the house. She stood up and walked with him.

"Trunks is engaged."

"Hmm?"

"Trunks your son. he's engaged to a young girl, Kohaku." She said lightly.

"He's always getting in trouble with girls." He said.

"Oh, loving a girl is trouble?" She said chalengingly.

"feh, yes." He said as if was the most ovious thing in the world.

Bulma just stalked off. She knew she loved Vegeta she had known for years and she beleived he loved her too but some times the things he said just made question her self. She never thought she'ld end up with the cold sayian prince she had once even consedered asking the dragon Shenlong to give her the perfect man. Then she found Yamacha and after he got over his fear of wemon he was verry much a lady's man and she just got fed up with him. Bulma got to her room and tried to drag her self out of these memory's as she got into the shower but the worm water just woken the nest set of memorys. Later after she had gotten over Yamacha she had walked past Vegeta's room. He was setting on the window seal. Only the moon illuminated him in the darkness. He seemed so alone and strong and, sad. She knew then even though she had denied it because at that moment all she wanted was to comfert him from his pain. After his acsedent in the gravity room she was even mor shure, but know two kids and more then a few years later she was starting to dought his love. She just wasn't shure if there was enough love between them to last.

She got out of the shower and went to bed alone. The next week went by and finaly an invatation to Trunks and Kohaku's wedding that was to be held in one month. That time passed quikly with only a few glances at Vegeta between then and the big day. She and Vegeta got in the car to go to the wedding. She wore the pail lavender dress with her grey hair pulled back in a ribon of the same shade of lavender. Vegeta looked verry atractive in a suite his face had been shaved a long time ago and hadn't grown back, he didn't look much older then he had when she had first seen him on Namek, now he had more grey but most of it was still black and wild as befor, his face was more mature now. She looked so much older then him she thought as she started the car and drove off with Vegeta in the passenger seat. He had perment creases from frowning so much and deep lines near his mouth but no wrinkles, his face was carefuly nuetral now. She on the other hand had many wrinkles and an entire head of grey hair she was a pure blood human she grew old as most people did, not like Vegeta. Just at that moment as she turned a train came out of no where and hit her side of the small car and she blacked out. for a long time all she saw was blackness, she only heard silence she was terrified. Then a blurry white light apeared. it grew and became more focesed she thought she was blind when all she saw was white, then moving her head she saw IV's and moneters, it was making a steddy _beep beep_ over on the other side setting on a hard burgendy plastic chair was a familiar wild haired sayian. She could tell he was asleep. she tried moving to look around but she became painfully awair of her body, gasping in pain she aborted all movement. Then she saw the saiyan prince move she knew he was awake now but he wouldn't let her know but she had watched him for years she knew him better then he thought.

When a man in a white jacket came in he barly looked over at him. The doctor nodded to Vegeta and turned to Bulma and smilled. "Glad to see your awake Mrs. Briefs." his smile and voice where a beutiful sound compared to the silence that had streched on befor. The doctor checked her vitals, eye movement all of thoughs things. Then started talking to her agien. "Do you remember what happened?" she nodded.

"We got in the car and started driving and I was thinking about something, and then the train," She turned to Vegeta. "Trunks?!" She asked and he under stood. The doctor gave him a puzzeled look. Vegeta noded. "They post poned the wedding." He said. Bulma was on the verge of tears. "I'm sorry." she said and looked down. When she did she missed the drawn look the Doctor gave Vegeta.

"Bulma." Vegeta said in a stern voice, when she looked at Vegeta he noddedto the doctor.

"Mrs. Briefs, I have to tell you, when you where in the acisedent you where injured severly. and your lower back took most of the beating." he took a breath and glanced at Vegeta but Vegeta's eyes never left Bulma. "You lower back took on most of the beating. The pressure on your back caused you spine to snap. we mended it the best we could, but most of the nerves where irreparible. you woun't be able to feel or move your legs." he said looking down.

"Nn-no that can't be." she studdered then moved to stand up, falling off the bed luckly Vegeta had such great reflections and caught her. Bulma just broke down. She just cryed. the doctor slipped out and left Bulma with Vegeta. Vegeta colected bulma in his arms and sat on the bed. He sat there with her in his arms as she cried.

To her this was the safest place for her, in Vegeta's arms. She just couldn't believe she would never walk agien. No feeling of sand in her toes, the worm wather runing down her legs from a shower, never agien would she feel the freedom of just walking in the morning. She cried.Hours went by, and He just held her finaly she fell asleep and he just held her. He soon fell asleep too.

When Bulma woke up she felt Vegeta's heart beet below his chest. She wanted to believe yesterday was just a nightmare but she knew the horrible truth as soon as she went to move. It wasn't that she couldn't feel any of her lower body. Just her legs, just above the middle of her thigh. She could feel her hip and her waist, but it wasn't enough to walk.


	2. Chapter 2

She moved to turn only acomplasing a slight move. Vegeta's practicly flawless face was mared with worry, something she had never seen on his face. She rubed her hand across his face. He leaned to her hand he had a softness to his face she hadn't seen perhaps it was the lack of a frown while he slept or the drugs she was on but he seamed less cold and more introversive. Perhaps he had always been like that and it took a train to get her to notice. He was oviously worn out he hadn't woken up all the while she was caressing his face. How had he gotten to this she wandered. To the man she had always know. He never spoke of his past exept on a exlusive time when soon after she had become pregant with Trunks, She was slightly showing and he kept stairing at her stomach. finaly on time he showed great consideration. No matter what she would always remeber that.

_She was restless, only laying on bed since her normaly nightly adventures of hanging out with friends had been abandoned for causion. She rolled around restlessly. He was leaning on the door frame. "Are you alright?" He asked, she moved to look at him, he looked the same as always but his face wasn't creased with his normal frown more of just an uncomftuble look. "Oh what gave you the idea something wasn't alright?" she asked her head dangling of the end of the bed as she looked up at him, He looked almost as reastless as she did. "what about you?" she asked him. he only shruged, "are you sick normaly you voice what ever complaint you have... no mater how small" she smiled a teasing smile at him. He only raised his eyebrow, "oh well why don't you come keep me from going sturr crazy but you'll have to make conversation." She smiled. She layed back on the bed. her slender night shirt showed the slight bulg the cloth was covering. Vegeta sat on the far side of the bed as if she was going to latch on to him. She sighed and played with the hair that had been in her face. She tryed to ignore Vegeta's constent staring at her stomach. She gave up with a toss of her hair. _

_"You do know it's not going to do a trick" She told him. He looked at her._

_"What?" He asked her like he hadn't noticed. _

_"It's a stomach it's not ganna do back flips it just sets there." She told him._

_"I know that" He told her indignatly._

_"Then why are you staring?" She asked_

_"nothing." He said. but he fidgetied. but continued to stare but trying not to make it so blantent, She sight again._

_"Come here" she said grabing his had and draged him over to her. _

_"women what are you..." he cut off as she but his hand on her stomach._

_"See nothing intresting are you going to keep stareing." She told him he had a far off expression on his face. "finaly!" She said. He looked at her "I have never seen you without a frown." _

_"Why is that an amazement I don't always frown." She looked at him. _

_"Then how come this is the first time I've seen it?" she asked."I can't even imagine you with a smile." she frowned at him. but soffend at his sad expression. _

_"or atleast I didn't always use to frown." He said saddly. She hugged him. "Befor I lost my home and family I wasn't like I am here. I was the best I'm the sayian prince." He sighed. "after Freeza betrayed the Sayians I had no hopes like befor nor did I expect my line to continue" with that he brushed his fingers along her stomach which made it jump and made her heart break and warm for him at the same time. They both fell asleep on her bed her hugging him and him cradling her to his chest and his other hand on her stomach as close as he could get the there child. _

_The next morning she woke up as she always did, alone but when she saw him in the yard as she left to leave he stopped and nodded to her a small thing that made her heart jump._

She had stopped what she had been doing and turned back to laying on his chest while fingering his arm. He moved a bit and held her closer his thumb runing over her arm. She sighed no matter what every time he showed affection to her she melted for him. It still hurt to think about her leggs but with him she could bear it he kept her afloat above the tears.


End file.
